


Amedot: Camp Pining Hearts

by ScorpioDemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioDemon/pseuds/ScorpioDemon
Summary: Based off of the amedot comic where Amethyst is teaching Peridot how to kiss.





	Amedot: Camp Pining Hearts

The screen on the TV glowed, brightening the darkness of the barn.  
"Pierre, i-i love you!" Peridot intently stares at the TV, waiting for the next line.  
"Oh Percy.... "  
"Yes! " Peridot smiles in excitement.  
"They sure do like lip wrestlin in this show" I comment.  
"Actually!!! The sport was not wrestling but the racing of canoes as Percy had-"  
"No no no" I cut her off before she continues rambling on about the show. "You dope, I mean like kissing" I make a kissy face in a joke.  
"You mean that strange thing they do with their faces?" She taps the tips of her fingers together. "That's what its called?" No way... I just look at her for a moment. This is too funny. I laugh.  
"Are you kidding me? All those nerd notes and you never had anything about kissing? "  
"Well...what purpose would it serve? " I rest my arms behind my head.  
"I dunno but its pretty neat" she looks back at the TV screen and then at me.  
"You've kissed someone?"  
"Sure have pal! Learned from the best" I think back to my first-  
"Can you show me?" I look at her surprised. Is she serious? Her eyes drift away a little. "Um... Is that bad?"  
"No! Hey I'll show ya if that's what you want!" I give her two thumbs up. I don't see anything wrong with showing her if that's what she wants. "But first we got to get..." i move closer to her so I'm right next to her, "a little closer" she flinches a little but doesn't move back. I notice Peridot's hand twitching on her knee. "Hey Peri?"  
"....yeah?" I put my hand on hers.  
"Relax" I close my eyes as my face gets closer to hers and I feel her hand move out from underneath mine. I press my lips to hers, gently gripping her arm with one hand and holding her face to mine with the other.  
"Woah" I fall forward into her as she falls backwards, her back on the floor now. Our lips mold as she gets into the kiss. My arms wrap around the back of her neck. Her lips part as she takes a breath and I slide my tongue between them into her mouth. I feel her heart beating fast beneath my own. I pull up from the kiss, sitting down beside her again.  
"Uh heh...anyway, that's how you kiss" she sits up next to me, her hair ruffled.  
"Holy smokes"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters, credit goes to Rebecca Sugar and CartoonNetwork. Crystalwitches on tumblr is the credit for that comic I think (I hope).. If not, please know I didn't make this exist on my own, not my idea.


End file.
